


i think we partied too hard

by skj



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, One Night Stand, Or Is It?, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scare, ooh hell yeah, set in season 1 before teddy, the summary does not do justice, which one? you won't know till you read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skj/pseuds/skj
Summary: “Peralta,” she whisper-yelled through the phone. “Did we not use a fucking condom?”orjake and amy celebrate busting a case with too much alcohol. they both end up naked in amy's bed the next morning. then amy gets sick and misses a period.





	i think we partied too hard

**Author's Note:**

> i'm obsessed with one night stand amy gets pregnant fics rn (literally don't ask why... shut up)  
> I'm also VERY MAD about the green book win (it was a category filler?! roma deserved it shut up)  
> so you get this, i guess.

Jake sat with his head on the table groaning. He had spent 29 hours awake, running on 2 hours of sleep, and he could not crack this case. Amy sat next to him in the same fashion, in the same situation. 

After 29 hours of looking at the same case board, interrogating the same perps, and running the same routes, they were no closer to bringing down this mysterious drug lord. The clock ticked teasingly in the corner, reminding them of the time elapsing that they couldn’t solve the case. 

All of the sudden, Jake’s head snapped up. 

“Ames,” he whispered. “It’s the sister.”

Amy’s head shot up. They stared at each other before smiles crept onto each of their faces. They solved it. 

—

That night, the whole squad went to Shaw’s to celebrate. They were waist deep in shots, pints, and, in Holt’s case, Charbonay. It was a sloppy drunk kind of night.

Four-drink Amy had come out to play. Terry tried to get another drink in her so that she would stop terribly winking at everything that walked, but the bartender had cut her off and was watching them with a hawk eye. They wanted to stay more than they wanted five-drink Amy, so they let her horniness run rampant. 

Jake was not a heavy drinker, but this case closing was a cause for celebration, so he was wasted. He didn’t have a tiered drunkenness scale like Amy did, but after six drinks he was strangely flirty as well. 

The rest of the crew was very weirded out by their gross and alcohol-fueled vibing, and they gravitated away from Jake and Amy into another corner.

Soon enough, Jake and Amy were sitting huddled up at the bar, steadily drinking enough to keep them at the “horny-drunk” level. 

“Jake, you know something? You’re super hot. I totally would sleep with you, but I’m too much of a chicken to say that,” Amy slurred, poking his chest (surprisingly firm, she might add).

“Whaaaatttt? You’re the sexiest ever. Every time you wear that red dress it makes me suffer because I just wanna lift up the skirt and fuck you in it,” he breathed in her ear. 

The conversation had taken a significant turn from playful flirting to very serious dirty talk, and it was reflected in their proximity to each other and their heavy breathing.

Amy moaned under breath. She took a nibble of his earlobe and whispered lightly, already grabbing her purse, “Do you wanna go back to mine?” 

Jake stood up abruptly, nodding, wobbled a little bit, and grabbed her hand. They half-ran to the door, giggling the whole way. 

—

The next morning, Jake rolled over to find the good lump on his mattress only to find a foreign bed and a warm barrier with its arms wrapped around him.

Confused, Jake groggily opened his eyes to find a very naked Amy Santiago sleeping peacefully next to him. 

His eyes went wide and he gasped slightly, causing Amy to stir and open her eyes. As soon as she saw him, her reaction was about the same as his. 

After a few tense seconds of just looking at each other with surprise, they simultaneously sprang apart and let out yelps. 

Amy, realizing they were both naked, tugged the sheet over her body, leaving Jake’s (very nice, she had to say) body exposed. He gasped and grabbed the sheet and pulled it over himself, leaving Amy’s (extremely sexy, he thought) body exposed. It was a slight battle of tug-of-war before they gave up and starting mad-grabbing for their clothes on the floor. Amy found her underwear pretty close to the bed, but, holding her boobs in place with her hands, she found her bra in the hallway, and her pantsuit on the couch. Jake was luckier to find all his clothes in the bedroom. 

They met in Amy’s kitchen. 

“So we... uh...” Amy trailed off. She was visibly tense in the shoulders.

“Seems like it,” Jake laughed awkwardly a bit, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

A pause. Then, suddenly, laughter filled the apartment. They were belly-laughing, the good kind of laugh that left you aching. Tears welled in their eyes.

“Was I any good?” Jake choked out through laughs. 

Amy stopped laughing and said seriously, “I don’t know. You were my first.”

Jake stilled. “Wait, Ames, really?”

A laugh forced its way out of Amy’s throat. “No! Oh my god, who do you take me for, a 30-year-old virgin?”

“Jesus, you scared me!” Jake laughed.

“Okay, well, I’m glad this isn’t weird and all, but I am majorly hungover and would like to take my day off,” Amy said.

“No, yeah, got it. I was just on my way out.”

They shared a genuine smile as Jake walked out the door.

Amy lay in bed later that night and texted Jake. 

To: Jake Peralta  
Isn’t it... weird that we aren’t weird?

From: Jake Peralta  
not rly tbh. the way i see it is we have a funny inside joke now. also i literally remember nothing. 

To: Jake Peralta  
Yeah haha. Makes sense. Definitely don’t remember anything either.

The thing was, she did. Or, well, she had evidence. She woke up with the mat in her hair that she only got when she had sex in her favorite position, she had the good ache between her legs of being well-fucked with a big dick, and her clitoris was really sensitive, meaning multiple orgasms. She didn’t entirely like the conclusion, but Jake must be really good at sex. Gross (Or was it? her brain said). She wondered why she couldn’t stop thinking about it, until she realized that it was weird now. She had made it weird by remembering. 

Or maybe it was the way he made her laugh like nobody else, or the soft curl of his hair flipped to the side, or his strong arms holding her as she slept away the morning. 

Amy blushed and shook the thought out of her head for the millionth time that year. 

At his apartment, Jake lay awake with memories flooding back. Jake had the rare gift of retaining memories slowly when he blacked out, and he had never been happier. Besides the obvious, Jake was mind blown that Amy freaking Santiago had given him the best sex of his life. She was such a nerd, it seemed impossible! Just remembering the night’s activities sent a shudder down his spine and warmth through his core. 

But it also begged the question: was it just the sex? Or was it also the halo of light around Amy’s face when she laughed, or the way her hair shone softly, or her adorable hate face reserved only for those who had invoked a pure form of hatred from a cinnamon roll of a human (looks like a cinnamon roll, could actually kill you). 

Jake wondered for the millionth time that year why he couldn’t stop thinking about her. She was his colleague for Christ’s sake, his frenemy within the precinct. They competed constantly and bickered more than an old married couple. 

Jake sighed, punched the good lump into shape, and fell asleep. 

—

Jake and Amy’s work relationship hadn’t changed much at all, except now they seemed to have a lot more to laugh about. Every once in a while, they would be sniggers coming from their desks from a seemingly new inside joke.

The main thing that changed, however, was the way they looked at each other. Their glances would linger while the other wasn’t looking, and there was something unidentifiable in their eyes. It was soft, and it was absolutely torturous. The rest of the squad had bets on the outcome of this newfound grossness.

Jake’s deniable crush on Amy had spiraled into a full-blown infatuation. He thought about her constantly, texted her when he wasn’t with her, and even improved his life to please her. He cleaned every week, he sold his unnecessary stuff, and started chipping away at his debt. It was a goddamned miracle.

Amy found herself thinking about Jake too much for it to be normal. She always suspected that she liked him as more than a friend but was always able to tamp it down and ignore it. Not anymore, she thought with a sigh. Now it was like everything he did was the cutest thing. His smiles always sent her into a soupy mess, and every time they touched by accident it was like electricity running up her spine.

Then one day, a month after That Night, it became impossible to not think about him. 

She woke up that morning feeling nauseous for the second day in a row. She violently vomited a few times and then lay against the cool bathroom floor, the cogs turning in her brain. 

Idiot, she thought to herself.

After nervously checking her period tracker and seeing that she was a week late, she immediately called Jake. 

“Hey, I was just about to call you to see if you could meet up for coffee before work. I wanna talk to you about something.” He sounded hopeful and groggy, like he had just woken up. But Amy was not concerned about that right now.

“Peralta,” she whisper-yelled through the phone. “Did we not use a fucking condom?”

She heard shuffling on the other end of the line. Then, Jake’s voice rang clear and awake. That obviously had gotten his attention. 

“Ames, what are you saying?” he said nervously. 

Amy pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled slowly. 

“I can’t stop puking and I’m a week late,” she said softly. “Jake, I think I’m pregnant.”

Silence.

Then, after a beat, “Okay. Get dressed and meet me at the CVS on the corner by your apartment. Everything’s going to be okay.”

Amy wiped away some stray tears and did as Jake instructed. She found him waiting at the entrance of the pharmacy. When they made eye contact, his eyes lightened, and a small smile crept onto his face. He held his hand out for her to take. It was corny, but Amy really appreciated it. 

They navigated through the store, finding the pregnancy tests, and Jake insisted on buying the most expensive one to put Amy’s mind at ease. 

They stepped into the bathroom together, receiving strange stares from the employees, and Jake turned to the corner while Amy peed on the fancy test (Why was she comfortable with him in there? God, she must really like him). Then she set a timer and they waited. 

Standing there in the bathroom waiting for the timer to go off, Amy turned to Jake and asked, “What did you want to talk to me about?”

Jake raised his eyebrows. “Oh, right. That.” He sighed. “Well, I guess now’s as good a time as any.” Awkward smile. Deep breath.

Amy waited with bated breath for what she thought (and hoped) he would say.

“So, after That Night, I, uh, realized that I like you. And I wanna be with you. Romantic stylez. Stylez with a z.”

Amy was shocked. She knew she felt the same way, and that she wanted that, too, but their life might be about to get really complicated. 

A part of her brain told her that it would make things simpler if there was a baby, but another part thought of Jane the Virgin and how complicated Mateo’s life became with on-off parents.

But heart and mouth seemed to be ahead of her brain because she found herself saying, “Me, too.”

Jake smiled so genuinely it hurt Amy’s heart. She smiled back and, before she could think, pulled Jake in for a tender kiss. 

If Jake had to describe it, he would say it felt like taking a deep breath after too long under water. Kissing Amy was like coming home and smelling your pillow after being away. Kissing Amy was like heaven.

If Amy had to describe it, she would say it was like pulling on a soft shirt straight out of the dryer. Kissing Jake was like a fresh, warm binder and a clean apartment. 

Then the timer went off. 

Amy pulled away and made eye contact with Jake. There was panic and worry in her eyes. 

“Deep breath,” Jake said reassuringly. 

Together, they looked down.

Not Pregnant.

Amy could almost cry with relief. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding.

She looked up at Jake, who also looked pretty relieved. He caught her looking and tried explaining.

“I would’ve been a good dad. Y’know, if that was the case. I would have stayed and cared, I’m not—”

Amy cut him off. “Jake. I know. I don’t doubt it even for a second. But relief is fine. I am definitely not ready, and you probably aren’t either.”

Jake smiled pulled her in for another kiss, only for Amy to stop him. 

He looked worried and said, “Oh, shit, did I mess something up?”

Amy laughed. “No, you goof. It’s just that we are definitely not going going to make out in a CVS bathroom.”

“Oh. Oh, okay good. Geez, I thought I fucked up for a second.”

“No, Peralta. We’ll be fine.”


End file.
